


Loki on the Bifröst

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, actually all of the avengers are in it but these are the only ones who even do anything so, that doesn't sound awful right, uh basically this fic is just loki repeatedly tossing himself off the bifrost HAHAHAHA, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on  <a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=26933321#t26933321">this</a> prompt from norsekink. Specifically, this part:</p><p>"Every aspect of Loki belong to a specific part of this mental world and they rarely leave their appointed place for long, but there are three places none of the Lokis venture to[...]The second is the bi-frost, forever broken and surrounded by an aura of utter desolation, the Loki here will not communicate with anyone just sob brokenly as he throws himself of the edge over and over again. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki on the Bifröst

The Loki they find at the shattered end of the not-Bifröst bridge looks like he’s going to implode.

He is curled up into himself, with his legs tucked under him, arms wrapped tight around shaking shoulders, and a tear-streaked face trying to bury into his arms. With every ragged sob, he shakes harder and harder, like he’s going to violently fly apart any second.

The bridge shudders in time with Loki’s wailing; thump, thump, thump.

This is worse than the fleshy walls that tried to eat them. Or squeeze them to death. Tony wasn't sure what they were trying to do, really, but it wasn't pleasant. This is worse than the Loki in the treasure room that tried and almost succeeded to scalp Thor. This is worse than the blood orange – literally a blood orange, Clint had taken a section of the orange, bitten into it and was rewarded with a mouthful of gore. 

Thor looks like he’s going to turn on the waterworks as well.  
Oh god, Tony can’t handle more than one Norse deity crying at one time, please don’t let Thor start crying too, please. 

Thor begins walking down the bridge with the rest of the team following after him. After what happened last time, no one was going to go anywhere alone.

The thunder god is perhaps two feet away from the hysterically crying Loki when he crouches down. Thor reaches one hand out cautiously, the other Avengers ready to pull him back if this Loki decides to attack.

Tony has played Left for Dead before, and this entire situation makes a little voice in the back of his head scream, “Don’t startle the Witch!”

“Brother…?” Thor asks, his hand just barely touching Loki’s shoulder.

Loki doesn't look up from his arms and just shakes his head fiercely, tears already streaking harder down his face. Thor scoots back away from him; Loki’s keening grows louder and louder until it’s deafening.

And then, out of nowhere, Loki stands up like a newborn colt, unsure and unsteady.

The team backs up so that they are closer to ground than the endless void Thor has said lies at the end of the bridge. If this Loki attacks them…better to be closer to safety than an eternity falling through space.

But he doesn't attack. He shakily begins to walk in the opposite direction of them, moaning in what sounds like unspeakable despair.

Thor shouts something in a panic, and surges forward on the bridge. It takes the entire team to hold him back from grabbing this inconsolable Loki and possibly causing him to go hostile.

Loki takes barely a second to look down from the edge of the Bifröst. His crying hitches haphazardly once or twice, and then like that he’s taken two steps back and with a running start, thrown himself off the bridge.

Thor lets out a pained cry, and Tony understands suddenly why Thor had tried to stop this Loki. This has happened before. They all let go of Thor, but it’s too late now.

Tony can still hear Loki’s howling, even as he falls down and down for eternity...

The howling stops. They all blink. A moment later the loud desperate crying is back.

Loki is imploding again. He is just as they found him, kneeling with his face in his arms and his arms wrapped tight around his shoulders as if to keep him from falling apart. There are hiccups this time, sad and childish. 

Everyone backs up entirely, so that they stand on solid ground instead of the rainbow luminescence. The bridge begins to tremble in time with Loki’s sobbing again.

They all watch one more cycle, see Loki throw himself off the bridge like a bird trying to fly.

He comes back again, right where he started.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

When Tony looks up at Thor, there are tears running freely over the thunder god’s face and getting trapped in blonde stubble.

Tony is the first to speak after this, amidst the jagged crying. “We need to get out of here, pronto.”

There is a general murmur of consensus, and they head back to the unreal, grotesque beauty of not-Asgard’s throne room.


End file.
